1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle, for example a motorcycle, and in particular, relates to a handlebar lock for a vehicle.
2. Background Art
A vehicle having a handlebar lock is known. For example, Japanese Patent Document JP-B-3434481 discloses a handlebar lock device for a motorcycle having a head pipe, an under bracket located below the head pipe, a body frame extending rearward from the head pipe, and a handlebar stopper (e.g., a handlebar lock) located below the body frame to prevent the under bracket from rotating relative to the head pipe.